


Bed hog

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongjoong is being a brat and taking up the entire bed.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Bed hog

2:27am.

Seonghwa turned in the bed, the blanket long gone from his body as Hongjoong stole it from him as soon as he fell asleep.   
Also by turned I mean barely move an inch as Hongjoong's limbs were sprawled out in a way that left Seonghwa with barely any room for himself, and despite how much Seonghwa tosses the other just stays put and refuses to move. Even when Seonghwa takes it upon himself to move the younger himself, (removing his arms and legs from his own person space) the man just goes back to the position he was in before. 

And now Seonghwa's getting a little pissy. Sure he'd lived with Hongjoong for a while now as they both came to an agreement after two years of dating that they'd just move in together since the younger was always over at his anyways. 

They shared the same bed. Ate from the same bowls. And even showered together on occasion.   
It's been like that for about eight months now. And Seonghwa is used to all of this. But right now, while he had to be up bright and early for work, with barely a wink of sleep throughout the entire week because of mishaps, he was starting to become irritated. 

Hongjoong was always like this. More rude to his closer companions than strangers despite 

"Joongie-ah? Can you move a little? Please?" He spoke in a hushed voice, not exactly wanting to wake the other despite it being the entire part of his plan.   
The other just ignored him. Laying still.   
"Joongie-ah" This time Seonghwa went with a little nudge. Just pressing the palm of his hand over the youngers shoulder and giving him a soft pat. 

Still no response. 

Well if you count the smirk that played onto Hongjoong's face to be none responsive. 

Yeah. And don't think Seonghwa didn't see it. 

He puffed out his cheeks a little, going in with a few more harder pats.   
"Hongjoong, I know you're awake."  
Hongjoong took the chance he had to roll over and turn his back to Seonghwa. Still making sure the other had barely any room with a leg that kicked back onto the olders legs. "I can't get comfortable"

"Sucks to suck" Seonghwa could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He wanted to so desperately just push the younger off the side. Props of sleeping by the wall. 

Seonghwa sat up. Looming over Hongjoong to look over at his face, just to see he had the audacity to close his eyes and smile. As if he wasn't just crushing Seonghwa against the wall. "Fine. Be a brat. I'm sleeping in the living room." He grabbed the extra blanket and his pillow, getting out of bed.   
That sure did get Hongjoongs attention because as soon as he mentioned sleeping in the other room he opened his eyes, frowned, and looked up to catch Seonghwa leaving the room with the door wide open. 

Hongjoong didn't follow him out like he might of thought. Instead Seonghwa was left alone. Not that he cared. That was literally the entire point of sleeping in the living room. 

He threw his blanket and pillow onto the couch, sitting beside the mass of comfort before settling himself into a comfortable position, which was a little hard since the couch wasn't exactly made for a 178cm tall man to be laying down. It barely even fit Hongjoong and he was much smaller in comparison. His legs did hang off the side of one of the armrests but that was okay.  
At least now he actually had some room for himself. Because when the couch lacked in length it was definitely won in girth. 

Minutes past and he couldn't sleep, still.   
He thought it might of been the position, but then he tried eight other ones including trying the floor to see if that helped. Didn't. In fact just hurt his back. 

Maybe because he's alone. But it's not like he could go back into their bedroom. He made it very clear that he was annoyed. And that would be considered a win for Hongjoong. Exactly what Seonghwa didn't want. Well actually what he didn't want was to stay up, but that really isn't working out either. 

So in silence Seonghwa sits. Or lays.   
The entire apartment is dark. The only light emitting into the room being the light aluminating from the streetlights outside. The ones that were bright enough to seap through their closed blinds. Body cold from the winter air that came through the cracked window, his blanket long forgotten on the floor when he tried to lay down there, now too lazy to get it he's stuck. 

He started to wonder if Hongjoong had just fallen asleep as soon as he left, because when he left he no longer had someone to mess with, so what would be the point. But then he remembers that Hongjoong can get five hours of sleep and be completely okay. Well okay enough to remember that you eat soup with a spoon and not a fork. 

By time he was close to sleeping it was probably 4am. He can't exactly remember and he phone is still charging in the bedroom. 

He's half asleep. Eyes closed in hopes of just drifting, but they just don't bring him to sleepy town.   
Being half asleep means he's still somewhat aware of his surroundings. So when he hears the soft patting of socked feet on carpet he knows that Hongjoong is in fact awake too, more awake than Seonghwa. 

The next thing Seonghwa knows, before he can mutter out something to the other. A weight is being placed on his entire body. A weight and heat. And he knows exactly what just happened. 

Hongjoong got up, walked out of their bedroom (from the fluff that hits his bare arm he guesses with a blanket), and decides to curl up with Seonghwa on the even smaller couch. 

This was a lot more comfortable than Hongjoong stabbing Seonghwa in the stomach with his foot. The younger rests his head on his chest, arms laying anywhere comfortable, and his legs laid on top of Seonghwa's.   
From the way Hongjoong said absolutely nothing, he thinks that Hongjoong thought Seonghwa was asleep. Which was only partly right. 

Seonghwa waits a second. He waits for Hongjoong to settle down and for his breathing to go as steady as possible before wrapping his arms around the others torso. Keeping them underneath the blanket for that extra warmth. 

Before he himself can actually pass out fully. Hongjoong mutters "sorry." And his grip tightens. Finally getting that sleep he needs before he needs to be up in three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!!   
> Okay tho was a teeny drabble I wrote last night bc I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> Good news though. Two things actually.  
> First I actually made an entire new Twitter for like, my writing and shit- @kyunjin_ aha  
> Second: I'll probably be getting a new laptop by the next two months, which means I can start writing more again! And also the tags won't suck ass—


End file.
